


The one rule

by Rainbow_Swirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Eren, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bunny - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Swirl/pseuds/Rainbow_Swirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the three years Levi had been married to Eren he knew that there was one thing he was to never do. Move the furniture. Legally, Eren was blind, but his vision isn’t completely gone he can still make out fuzzy black and white blobs; however, he normally can’t form the blobs into shapes. They lived in a one story ranch and Eren knew the layout well enough to not have to use his cane around the house, so when something is in his way he has no way of knowing. The first time it happened was last week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for choosing to read first Ereri/Riren fic hope you like please leave a comment below I love your feed back. Thank you lovelies.

In the three years Levi had been married to Eren he knew that there was one thing he was to never do. Move the furniture. Legally, Eren was blind, but his vision isn’t completely gone he can still make out fuzzy black and white blobs; however, he normally can’t form the blobs into shapes.  
They lived in a one story ranch and Eren knew the layout well enough to not have to use his cane around the house, so when something is in his way he has no way of knowing. The first time it happened was last week.  
“No Levi stay in bed a little longer” Eren had pleaded with him.  
“Eren if I don’t get up now I’m going to be late and Erwin will have my head.”  
Eren pouted silently as Levi rushed around the room trying to get ready in time. But even through his haste he managed to pick out Eren’s clothes and kiss him good-bye. Eren hated being babied by people doing stuff for him, but secretly he loved it when Levi picked out the colorful combinations that he couldn’t.  
Levi walked into the kitchen and started his coffee. He carefully poured it in his travel mug and was heading towards the door when he dropped his keys and they bounced under the sofa.  
He swore under his breath as he got on his hands and knees to search for them, pushing the sofa a few inches so he could reach them. He quickly got up and was out the door without thinking about the sofa.  
Eren heard the door click and Levi’s car engine start and then fade away down the road before he decided to finally get up. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then returned to the bed to pick up what he could assume was a tee-shirt, shorts, and fuzzy socks.  
Eren pads into the kitchen settling for toaster waffles and orange juice. He hates it when Levi goes to work though he knows they need the income. He’s home alone all day because he doesn’t work. His parents thought it would be too hard to find a job that could fit his needs, so every month they send him a generous amount of money. Which isn’t much to them because Eren’s dad is a World renowned doctor who was also payed generously.  
So for five days a week Eren sat at home alone, or walked into the nearby shopping plaza while Levi was at work designing software and bringing home the bacon. He sighed as he pushed himself off the barstool and put his cup and plate into the sink.  
Eren was often bored sitting at home with nothing to do, so he mostly listened to audio books. Yes he could read braille, but he preferred to hear the narrator read out the rived plot lines while he would sit comfortably on the sofa petting their cat.  
He walked in to the living room tracing out the familiar path through the furniture, but wasn’t expecting the sofa to be a few inches over from where normally was. His foot got caught under the leg and to his horror he fell slamming his face on the edge of the coffee table before hitting the carpet. Eren reached his hand up to his face tears were welling in the eye his hit. He was certain that his eye and cheek were going to bruise.  
What was he going to do? He knew if Levi saw he’d feel sorry for him, and baby him. He’d come home see his face and apologize a million and ten times for shifting the furniture, and feel bad that he caused harm to him.   
Sure Eren loved that he cared, but he didn’t want to be treated like a child. He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and walked into Levi’s cool, dark study where he sat for the rest of the day sitting idly till Levi came home.  
“I’m home Bunny!”  
Levi shouted as he walked through the door. Levi knew something was wrong when he didn’t hear Eren reply. He always met him at the door, or shouted back a reply from another room.  
“Eren?”   
He said in a more worried tone. He checked his phone to make sure Eren didn’t text him he was going out.  
“Eren this isn’t funny where are you?”   
Levi was walking through the house checking the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and then the bedroom.   
“Eren seriously this isn’t a fucking joke.”   
Levi opened the door to his study where he saw him with his headphones on probably listening to a book. He was sitting in a chair facing away from him.  
“Eren what the hell I know you can hear me books aren’t that loud.”  
Levi walked up to him and spun him around in the chair gasping when he saw most of the left side of his face was purple and swollen. Eren just turned back around and took off his headphones.  
“I’m fine Levi I just fell.”  
Eren said back still to him. Levi remember back to the morning when he moved the sofa. He fell like a grade A ass hole.  
“Shit, Eren I’m I”   
“I don’t want to hear some stupid apology Levi. This isn’t your fault you shouldn’t have to worry about moving a sofa over a few inches. You shouldn’t have to feel bad because I couldn’t see it. You shouldn’t have to worry about me at all. I shouldn’t be 25 years old and falling over furniture like a fucking two year old!”   
Levi sat in a chair next to him and grabbed his hand rubbing his thumb over it.   
“Eren I knew your vision was fading when we started dating and honestly I didn’t care. You were a great, caring person, and pretty cute too. I married you knowing I’d have to pay attention to the little things like moving the sofa. I was careless and because of that you got hurt and I’m sorry for that Eren.”  
Levi turned him around and pulled into a hug.   
“I just wish you didn’t have to worry about these things meaningless things you wouldn’t have to worry about if you had married someone with the simple ability to see.”   
Levi caressed Eren’s face so his eyes landed directly on his face. His cloudy green eyes looked at him unfocused.  
“Brat what did I just say? I don’t give a fuck that you can’t see. Honestly it makes you an even better person. You appreciate the things you have so much because of this. It makes me a little jealous how great you are.”   
Eren smiled at Levi and kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
“Let’s go clean up that eye. Ok Bunny?”   
They both stand up and head to the bathroom   
“I love it when you call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment I need to know what you guys think so I can improve and provide better products for you all. Thanks for reading I appreciate it.


End file.
